Shin Chan: El restaurant de Fideus
by OnePieceFanFic
Summary: ¡No se m'acurreix res!


Shin Chan Capítol 1

La família Nohara ha ensopegat un embús de trànsit quan tornava a casa.

Hiroshi: Estan aturats!

I sempre és en ocasions com aquesta que se sent un nen que diu…

Shinnosuke: Tinc pipí…

Hiroshi: Què! Havia de ser ara! No puc parar enlloc, home no ho veus…? Vinga, aguanta una micona, eh?

Shinnosuke: Entesos m'aguanto el pipí.

Hiroshi: Així m'agrada.

Shinnosuke: Però és que també tinc caca.

L' Hiroshi nyanyo al cap contra el parabrisa.

Shinnosuke: I la caca… aquesta sí que no me l'aguanto… ai, se me n'ha escapat una mica…

Hiroshi: Misae, fes alguna cosa!

Misae: Jo… jo també en tinc… i fa tres dies que no en faig… Mira Hiroshi allà hi ha un restaurant atura't un moment, que anirem al lavabo.

Hiroshi: Quin remei…

Home vell: Uns altres que venen a emmerdarnos el lavabo i a tocar el dos sense menjar res! Perquè si es així, ja poden girar cua! Això no és un lavabo públic, a veure si ho entenen...

Home jove: Això, això.

Misae: **Deixi'm anar al lavabo. Fa tres dies que no hi vaig, tres dies!**

Home jove: Pa..passi, passi...

Shinnosuke: I jo tinc caca, i tinc pipí, i molta ganaaaa!

Misae Buff... Quin descans...

Shinnosuke: Ja he buidat el dipòsit.

Hiroshi: Per què no mengem alguna cosa? Amb aquest embús, qui sap a quina hora arribarem a casa...

Misae: Eh! Ostres...

Shinnosuke: Jo vull uns llagostinets farcits amb...

Hiroshi: Podries tenir uns gustos més assequibles.

Shinnosuke: D'acord, doncs uns llagostins assecables.

Hiroshi: Es diu assequibles, i els llagostins no ho són mai, d'assequibles!

Misae: _Amor meu... no duc ni un ral._

Hiroshi: _Bé que duies bitllets al moneder, aquest matí._

Misae: Eren bitllets de joguina d'en Shinnosuke... i no me n'havia adonat fins ara, que he hagut d'obrir el moneder, al matí no hem gastat i al migdia ens hem menjat, la carmanyola que dúiem el cotxe...

Hiroshi: Però ara no podem marxar sense menjar res després d'anar tots dos al lavabo...

Misae: Tens raó... jo he descarregat el pes de tres dies...

Shinnosuke: Mireu, jo vull allò!

"Fideus ultra-super-especials de 3000 iens, GRATIS Per a tots els clients que aconsegueixin acabar-se'ls en menys de 30 minuts! Per als nens 1500 iens, per a les senyores 2000 iens."

Hiroshi: **Fem-ho! **Acceptem el repte! Aquest àpat es nostre, i ens sortirà de franc!

Misae: Però, amor meu, si no ens ho acabem ens tocarà pagar els sis mil cinc-cents iens, i no els tenim! Què farem, llavors? Què! Que tu rentaries els plats! Tinc un marit que no me'l mereixo...

Shinnosuke: I li fan pudor els peus!

Hiroshi: Ningú no t'ha dit res, a tu.

Home jove: Han decidit què volen? **Tres bols de fideus ultra-super-especials!**

Home vell: **Què! Aquesta gent no saben amb qui juguen! Mai ningú, ningú, no ha aconseguit acabar-se el nostre bol de fideus! S'han de tenir pebrots...**

Home jove: _El que passa es que mai ningú no ho havia demanat fins ara..._

Hiroshi: Un moment, no beveu aigua ! La panxa ha d'estar ben buida perquè hi càpiga tot!

Shinnosuke: Pe... però...

Misae: I avui no te'n pots deixar ni una engruna.

Home vell i home jove: Un, dos, un, dos...

Home vell: **Aquí ho tenen... **La aposta consisteix a acabar-s'ho tot, brou i tot! No s'hi val deixar res , ni a treure-ho després.

Home jove: Preparats! Som-hi!

Hiroshi: Si deixeu els fideus reposar gaire estona s'inflaran. El primer que hem de fer es cruspir-nos els fideus, després la sopa, de pressa!

12 minuts més tard...

Misae: Fa no fuc fés... (Ja no puc més)

Hiroshi: Finga, Mifae (Vinga, Misae)

29 minuts i 42 segons més tard... malgrat tot, quan es tracta de diners. Els Nohara son els millors.

Home jove: S'ho... s'ho han cruspit tot...

Home vell: Hem de reconèixer la nostra derrota... em trec el barret, aquesta gent es mereix que no els cobrem...

Cinc hores més tard...

Home vell: Va senyors, que volem tancar el restaurant...

Home jove: Ja fa hores que hauríem d'haver tancat...

Shinnosuke: Tinc pipi però no em puc moure...

Misae: Si em moc em pixaré a sobre...

Hiroshi: Em surten els fideus pel nas..

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>He aquí el meu primer fic de shin chan que es de Yoshito Usui.<strong>_


End file.
